


Something Good Happened

by Ncredible



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: After the Daximate invasion Alex is tired and begins thinking about what has been happening the last few days.





	Something Good Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before watching the finale. This was my take on the something big that happens to sanvers that Chyler had hinted at in an interview a few weeks ago.

I am bone tired after the Daximite invasion. Between having to decide whether or not to ignore a direct order from the President of the United States to fire the canon at the ship Kara was still on to watching Kara taking on Superman in a death match and then her fight with Rhea; I haven’t been this nervous for Kara since she first became Supergirl. I still worry every day, she is my little sister after all, but watching today I was scared I was going to lose her. That Superman would kill her under the mind control he was under and then that Rhea might pull out Kryptonite during their fight. I was relieved when the canon exploded because the decision was out of my hands, but for a second I knew that as a soldier I would have to fire and that I would have killed my own sister. After Superman used his laser beams to take out the canon I fell into Maggie’s arm out of relief at not having fired at my sister, but that was short lived.

Kara managed to take out Rhea, but Rhea had one final surprise her ship was charted towards the Phantom Zone and she had Mon-el on board. Kara had used all of her strength to try and keep the ship on earth but it wasn’t enough and the explosion of the ship leaving our galaxy had through Kara back with so much force that if J’onn hadn’t flew to catch her the impact would have killed Kara. Now I sit by Kara’s bedside with the sunlamps over her, torn between wanting her to wake up soon and hoping she stays out for another few hours. I don’t know how I am going to tell her that Mon-el is in the Phantom Zone; she finally found some happiness and now it’s gone. I don’t know how to tell her that. Winn still hasn’t figured out how we could get him back. It took Brianiac to get Kara and Fort Rozz out of the Phantom Zone thirteen years ago; without Winn figuring out how to do the same I’m worried Mon-el is going to be stuck there too.

“How is she?” I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Lois Lane, of all people, had spoken. Superman was next to her looking down at Kara. He looks upset; good he should. Kara and his little death match nearly killed her. Kara doesn’t need to be reminded that everyone has someone. Not right now.

“No change. As far as we can tell she solar flared as the explosion hit.” J’onn explains from his position on the other side of Kara.

“Kara’s strong. She’ll pull through,” Superman promises.

I feel Maggie’s hand on my shoulder tighten momentarily, letting me know she is still here. I should probably ask her to wait outside if I’m gonna talk shit about Lois being here, but I can’t find the words because Maggie is someone I don’t have to be strong for. She’ll be strong for me. Maggie knows how I feel about Clark. She knows about the jealousy I feel about how Kara and Clark will always have a bound that I can never share with my sister. He gets what it means to be super in a world of normal people. Maggie knows that I think Clark basically abandoned a thirteen year old Kara with us because he couldn’t be bothered to help her. Maggie knows I wasn’t exactly happy when I found out that Clark had been encouraging Kara to become Supergirl after she saved the plane. He never even came to try and train with her, show her the ropes she had to do it all alone.

Clark moves from Lois’ side and towards the foot of Kara’s bed. I watch him walk over realizing for the first time he is still in his Superman suit, because officially the DEO has no idea who the Man of Steel is. He begins whispering something I vaguely recognize as a prayer from Krypton and I look at the House of El family crest and something within me just snaps. I lunge at Clark and begin punching him because he let his happen. He could have helped Kara, but he didn’t. He let her fight Rhea alone. He did nothing to protect his cousin. Just like always. In the back of my mind I know Clark is letting this happen, because my hands haven’t shattered into a million breaks yet, but I don’t care I just keep hitting him. Maggie is the first to recover and she begins dragging me off Clark.

When Maggie finally gets me off him and out of the Medbay; she drags me to the training room across the hall and she lets me go. I begin pacing trying to work off the adrenaline that had just started coursing through me. Maggie just stands back watching me pace like a caged animal stalking my prey.

After awhile Maggie asks, “How are your hands? How many breaks do you reckon you go got from that?”

I look down at my hands and realize they are just sore; like they are after an intense session with a punching bag. “They are sore, but nothings broken.” I tell her.

“You’re telling me that you can go all cage fighter with the Man of Steel and your knuckles being red is all you got? You really are a badass, Danvers,” Maggie says clearly impressed.

“If Clark and Kara concentrate they can let humans hit them without the humans sustaining any major damages. It took Kara years to figure out how to control it; for it to become second nature. Accidently bumping into a Kryptonian is a good way to dislocate your shoulder if they aren’t careful. I mean, Clark as Clark Kent is able to be a clumsy full without hurting drawing Superman like attention to himself. It’s something they have to always be aware of.”

“Like Kara and that prison guard after Livewire escaped.” Maggie says clearly thinking about how Kara pushed passed the guard. I was so annoyed with her for that she could have seriously hurt the guy.

“Yea, Kara has always had issues with it when she is feel particularly emotional. The first time she heard thunder, she bruised Dad’s hand. His hand was a nasty shade of purple for weeks.”

“She’s gonna wake up. She is so strong. You Danver's sisters don't break easy.” Maggie tells me.

“I know she’s gonna wake up but how do I tell her about Mon-el?” I ask, "She has already lost everything once. I know she loved him. How am i going to tell him he's gone?" Maggie pulls me into a tight hug. 

"She'll be okay, Alex. She has you to help her through it." Maggie promises into my ear. 

“Alex?” Winn says from the doorway. I pull away from Maggie to see what he wants.

“What is it?” I demand, harsher than necessary. 

“Kara is waking up.”

I rush out the training room and back into Medbay and practically tackle Kara and hold her tight.

“Why don’t we give them a minute,” Clark suggests. I look over at him and mouth ‘I’m sorry’ he waves it off clearly not angry I took my frustration out on him. Everyone files out of the room and just as J’onn is moving to leave Kara grabs his hand and we stay like his for a long time.

When Kara finally eases out of my embrace she looks around, “Where is Mon-el?”

J’onn and I look at each other and I just shake my head before J’onn begins to explain that right now Mon-el is trapped in the Phantom zone and we aren’t sure how we are going to get him out, but he promises we will figure it out.

Kara just hugs me and begins to sob into my shoulder. I hold her tight and start softly singing to her like I did when we were kids and something on earth scared her. I keep Kara wrapped in my arms until she falls back asleep. Now I am just holding her hand and watching her sleep.

“Why don’t you go get some sleep, Alex. Lois and I will watch her and call you the minute she wakes up.” Clark says from the door.

I walk into Control Center and head over to Winn’s workstation where I see Winn and Maggie chatting. When Maggie sees me heading their way; she meets me halfway. When she gets to me she brings me into a tight hug, “How are you doing?” she whispers into my ear.

“Take me home?” I say back. I just want to go back to our place, my... my place, and cuddle up with Maggie and forget that today happened. At least for a little while. Maggie takes my hand and leads me out of the DEO. Maggie has her bike parked in the lot. I get on the back of it and wrap my arms around her and just breath in her scent. That is just so Maggie.

The ride is quiet and I look at the city and see so much destruction from the invasion. The city is just a mess there are broken buildings and burned up cars everywhere. We get to my building and I am happy that it is still standing, I don’t have the energy to sit on the bike for the twenty extra minutes it would take to get to Maggie’s place. When Maggie parks, I get off the bike. I grab Maggie’s hand and we make our way to elevator. Inside the elevator, Maggie moves behind and puts her arms around my middle and rests her hand on my shoulder and I lean my head against hers. We stay like this until the elevator dings to signal that we are on my floor. Maggie takes out her key to my apartment that I gave her a couple months ago.

We get inside Maggie hangs both of our coats and she takes her sidearm off and I mirror her action and I set my gun down on the table near the door. I’m just too tired to be bothered with putting it in the safe tonight. The idea of all that extra movement just isn’t appealing. Maggie goes into the kitchen to begin making tea. I go with her and sit on the bar stool. I think I might want something stronger than tea, but I need to stay alert in case Clark or Lois call. In case Kara does need me tonight.

Maggie puts a cup of tea in front of me and I grab her hand and I whisper, “Don’t leave.”

Maggie puts down her cup of tea and she takes my hands in her, “I’m not going anywhere, Danvers.”

“No, I mean stay here.”

“I was planning on stay tonight, I hope that’s not to presumptuous.”

“I’m not saying this right,” I look down at our hands.

“Babe… you okay?”

“Move in with me.” I blurt out.

Maggie smiles at me with her dimples out in force. She is nodding her head, “Of course, I’ll move in with you, Danvers.” She leans in and gives me a kiss. I want to properly celebrate another first with Maggie, but I am just so tired.

“Maggie?”

“Yea?”

“Let’s go to bed. It’s been a long day and I just want to cuddle up with you.”

Maggie puts our cups in the sink and takes my hand and leads me to the bed and sits me down and gets our pajamas out of the dresser in the closet. Maggie and I get dressed and lay in bed. I cuddle into her and lay my head on her shoulder and she wraps her arms tight around me. I close my eyes and briefly think before falling asleep that at least one good thing happened today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and Kudos are always welcome.  
> Also until season three airs you will not be convince me otherwise that the smile Maggie had on her face meant anything other than her saying yes. So happy that sanvers survived this season. Maybe there will be less bury your gays in 2017. Fingers crossed anyways.


End file.
